Dark Days In Hogwarts (La fiction que vous contrôlez)
by LydiaWeasleyStilinski
Summary: Les enfants de la nouvelle génération arrivent et une nouvelle bataille fait rage à Poudlard. Une entre élèves, ou tout les coups sont permis pour réussir à humilier son adversaire. Les Serpent contre les Héro, qui gagnera ? Et si le bien n'est pas aussi lisse qu'il ne le parait ? Et si le mal avait des bon côtés ? / Vous pouvez incarner un personnage, précision à l'intérieur.


/ Cette fiction n'est pas comme les autres, elle vous implique vous aussi, pour plus d'information regardez en bas de la page

« 23 ans après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les élèves de Poudlard ont réussi à reprendre un rythme de vie plaisant pour tous. Ou presque. Car certains des anciens partisans de Vous Savez Qui ont réussi à ne pas être envoyée à Askaban, et leurs enfants ont été envoyé à leurs tours dans l'école de agie la plus prestigieuse. Mais ces adolescents, aussi peu nombreux soit ils, ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire comme leur paternel et vouer une guerre sans merci au descendants de ceux qui ont réussi, qui n'hésite pas une seconde à leur rendre la pareille. A présent, la guerre perpétuelle entre les Serpentard et les autres maisons bat son plein et tous les coups sont permis pour gagner. Même les tous nouveaux professeurs, comme Victoire Weasley, Ted Lupin, Sophia Montague, Zachary Zabini, sont pris dans tous ses conflits. Sera-ce les Gryffondore, les Pouffsoufles et les Serdaigles, ou alors les Serpentard ? Si le bien n'était pas aussi lisse qu'on pourrait le croire ? Si le mal avait aussi quelque bon côté ?

A présent c'est à vous d'écrire l'histoire. »

Personnages :

Rose Weasley (Emma Roberts ou Bella Thorne) / Héros / INDISPONIBLE

Julia Nott (Michelle Trachtenberg) / Serpent / INDISPONIBLE (MissWeasleyMellarkHastings)

Scorpius Malefoy (Alex Pettyfer) / Serpent

Lily II Potter (Danielle Panabaker) / Héros

Albus Potter (Logan Lerman) / Serpent mais neutre

Amber Rose (Amber Heard) / Serpent / INDISPONIBLE (La Plume de Sucre)

Blair Rose (Leighton Meester) / Serpent

Elena Lewis (Zendaya Coleman ou Miley Cyrus) /Serpent

Crystal Malefoy (Taylor Momsen) / Serpent / INDISPONIBLE (Mini-Ju)

Dominique Weasley (Ashley Benson) / Héros

James Potter (Nathaniel Buzolic) / Héros

Chris Anderson (Darren Criss) / Héros

Victoire Weasley (Holland Roden) / Héros / INDISPONIBLE

Elle déjeune

Ted Lupin (Dylan O'brien) / Héros

Zach Zabini (Colton Haynes) / Serpent

Julie Londubat (Lily Collins) / Héros / Indisponible (Cracky64)

Katerine Goldstein (Amanda Seyfried) / Héros

Lena Montague (Sasha Pieterse) / Serpent

Mary Nott (Kaya Scodelario) / Serpent

Diana Nott (Elle Fanning) / Serpent

Hugo Weasley (Harry Styles)/ Héros

Liv Thomas (Nina Dobrev) / Héros

Savanah Lewis(Naya Rivera) / Serpent

June Robins (Dianna Agron) / Serpent

Lucy Weasley (Selena Gomez) / Héros

Enora Finnigan (Crystal Reed) / Héros / INDISPONIBLE (KrysHarper)

Alex Londubat (Adam Brody) / Héros

Tyler Finnigan (Tyler Hoechlin) / Héros

Clark Parkison (Max Iron) / Serpent

Charlotte Halliwel (Phoebe Tonkin) / Serpent

Sophia Montague (Gemma Arterton) / Serpent

Esifra Rosier (Megan Fox) / Serpent / INDISPONIBLE (Lamia22)

Derek Zabini (Matt Lanter) / Serpent

Salut tout le monde, alors voilà une nouvelle fiction Harry Potter, mais un peu plus spéciale cette fois-ci. Vous avez du vous dire, pourquoi a-t-elle mis autant de personnages ? Et bien car le but de cette fiction est tout autre. Cette fiction, vous allez l'écrire avec moi. C'est là que vous faites, hein ? Pourquoi l'écrire avec toi ? Et bien, car vous pouvez incarner vous aussi un des personnages ci –dessus. Toujours pas clair ?

Alors, vous avez le choix entre à peu près 30 personnages, vous choisissez celui qui vous plait le plus, d'après le nom, le camp, l'avatar et vous me le dites en commentaires. Vous pourrez alors décidez tout de votre personnage : Son histoire, ses capacités, ses relation etc. D'ailleurs les noms et les avatars sont tout à fait modifiable, c'est juste pour savoir quel tête à votre personnage. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs inventer votre nom, la liste n'est là que pour aider.

Après chaque chapitre, je vous direz se qui arrivera dans le prochain, et comme cela vous déciderez quel choix fera votre personnage.

Bien sur tous les personnages ne seront pas pris, alors je déciderais pour les personnages qui vont avec l'intrigue des personnages pris, et des chapitres.

Je pense avoir tout expliquée, si il y a une quelconque incompréhension n'hésitez pas à venir me le dire en mp, ou en commentaire ^^

Donc j'espère que vous vous inscrirez dans ce projet et qu'il vous plaira ^^

xoxo


End file.
